It's called Love
by LonelySpirit001
Summary: Mikan and Natsume got engaged when they were 12. At first, their relationship encountered no hardship but something came up and soon, they found themselves slowly drifted apart because a certain someone came between them. Who was that person? MXN


学園アりス

For fan fiction only

Note: Disclaimer

Gakuen Alice is made

By: Higuchi Tachibana

Summary: Mikan and Natsume got engaged when they were 12. At first, their relationship encountered no hardship but something came up and soon, they found themselves slowly drifted apart because a certain someone came between them. Who was that person? And what does he/she has something to do with Natsume and Mikan's past? Find out soon..

►Chapter 1◄

Warning: Spoilers

Bold + Italic thoughts

Flashback

Mikan was inside her room, sitting on her bed. It was very messy. There are scissors, gift wrappers, ribbons, and a tape. She was wrapping a box. Inside it, there was present for a certain someone.

Why was she preparing a present for? Well, the answer was today it's Natsume's birthday.

Ruka had planned out an extravagance birthday party for Natsume, seeing that he has never had a festive birhday party before.

They wanted to give Natsume a surprise.

When Ruka told Mikan about his plan, she was so excited. She also wanted for Natsume to socialize and have fun sometimes. Since these past 2 years, she saw that Natsume was always keeping himself away from everyone else and he often went to missions.

After that she ran to her room.

It was hard to find a birthday present that suited Natsume. He seemed to have everything that he wanted already. She tried to give him a manga but he already had the latest edition manga. So it was out of the list. She wanted to bake a cake for him but it was all being prepared by Anna because she has the cooking Alice so it would be easy for her. She tried to think of other things that she could give him but found none.

Suddenly she thought of something. She would just give him her Alice stone. (sorry, couldn't think of anything else XD).

She made a heart shapped Alice stone. It was orange and in the middle, it has a Sakura petal that represented her.

She loved Natsume. Of course. It was obvious for everyone to see it but it seemed that Natsume was the only one who didn't notice.

She decided that she wanted to confess to him on the day of his birthday.

Everything has been going according as what has planned.

"It's done!" Mikan shouted happily as she lifted up the present that was neatly wrapped. She smiled at her work. It would be the best gift she had ever given to Natsume.

She put the gift inside her drawer and left to find Ruka and his girlfriend or her best friend, Hotaru.

Yes, they had gotten together few months ago. It had never crossed her mind and everyone else's that Hotaru would become a sweet and gentle person when she was with Ruka.

Well, Mikan was glad about that fact though as long as Hotaru was happy, so did she. But she promised herself if ever Ruka hurt Hotaru, she would kill him using her Alice (she loves Hotaru like her sister, not as a 'ehem' you know what I mean .)

Now, Mikan was heading to Hotaru's room. She was going to turned on the corner, but she accidentally bumped into Natsume.

That caused them to fall to the ground.

THUD

"O-ouch!" Mikan winced in pain.

"Y-you should watch your step, strawberries," Natsume said as he tried to maintain his weight so he didn't crashed into Mikan's body.

Mikan opened her eyes to only to see that Natsume's face was very near to hers. She couldn't help but blushed.

"N-Natsume!" Mikan stuttered.

Natsume smirked. "What? Cat got your tongue, strawberries? Or is it that you have fallen for me?"

"W-what! N-no way I will fall for a jerk like you," she said but inside, she totally know that she had fallen deeply in love with him. She couldn't denied what her heart felt.

"Hn."

Natsume then lifted himself up. He reached a hand out to Mikan. She looked at him then at his hand and looked at him again. She looked confused.

"Are you going to take it or do you plan to sit there all day long?"

Mikan fumed angrily. She took Natsume's hand and he helped her to stand up.

"Gee. Why can't you be nice a little?"

Mikan dusted her shirt and skirt.

Natsume raised one of his eyebrows. "I am being nice just now."

She faced him. "Yeah, but at least try to be more nice."

"Shouldn't you say 'thank you, Natsume for helping me up' instead of lecturing me?"

"O-oh yeah, I forgot. Thank you, Natsume," she smiled her best smile to him.

"Hn. Whatever."

He then walked away to his favorite Sakura tree.

She watched his retreating back. She sighed.

_**Why can't he see through my heart? At least it'll be much easier for me if he knew that I love him.**_

She looked at her watch.

"Oh no! I'm late! Hotaru's going to kill me for sure!"

She quickly ran as fast as a leopard could and not long after, she reached her destination.

She opened Hotaru's room door.

"Hotaru, I'm so-"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

In a matter of seconds, Mikan was flying and fell to the ground.

"It hurts, Hotaru. Why did you do that for?"

Mikan rubbed her forehead. Hotaru stood there looking very calm.

"For being late, idiot. You were late for 0.0001 seconds."

"But it's only 0,0001 seconds," Mikan pouted.

"Time is money. Now come on, we have to get ready for tonight."

Mikan followed Hotaru into her closet. There, Hotaru had prepared a dress for Mikan. The gown was a simple yet elegant gown. It was colored in light-pink, it was sleeveless and it fell above her knees. It has a golden accessories that matched with the dress.

It was beautiful. Mikan looked at the dress.

"It was very beautiful, Hotaru. Thank you."

"Who said that I was going to let you use the dress?"

Mikan looked at Hotaru with teary eyes. "B-but I thought that you prepared this dress for me."

"Just kidding. I do prepared that dress for you and only you can fit into that dress." (who knew Hotaru could kid).

"awww~ thank you so much, Hotaru. You are my best-est best friend I have ever had."

"You bet I am."

Mikan laughed at her best friend self confidence. Well, that's how Hotaru was so she already got use to it.

"Now, let's start with your make up," Hotaru said as she search for her make up supplies in her wardrobe. Suddenly she smelled something bad. She tried to locate the source of the smell and it led her to none other than..Mikan.

Hotaru shot a glare at her. She pointed her index finger to her.

"You! Go to bath right away!" she commanded her.

Mikan looked at Hotaru, confused. "Why?"

"You stink! Now go take a bath before you lovey dovey prince charming, Natsume, dies because of you."

"Mou, Hotaru. You're mean," she whined at Hotaru's comment but she still went to take a bath.

After a not-so-long-bath that Mikan was taking, she finally came out.

Mikan saw that Hotaru was standing in front of the bathroom door with her hands wrapped in front of her body and she was tapping her left feet.

Mikan looked at Hotaru. She was in trouble. It looked like Hotaru was impatient.

"What took you so long in the bathroom?" Hotaru asked her. Annoyance was evidenced in her voice.

"U-uhmm.." Mikan was trying to think of an excuse. "I was cleaning. You said that I'm stink so I should srub myself here and there and leave no trance of bad smell anymore."

She was cleaning but there was other thing she did. She was day dreaming about Natsume, again.

Mikan showed her smile. She tried to reassuring her best friend. She didn't want to feel her famous Baka Gun again. Sometimes, it hurt you know. Being hit by the Baka Gun, I mean.

Hotaru sensed something suspicious but she let it pass this time.

"Don't waste my time. Now let's get you ready before the party. Don't touch anything," Hotaru warned her.

Mikan gulped and just nodded. She was sure as hell that Hotaru was serious when she said 'Don't touch anything'. Everything in her room was valuable and cost lots.

"When will Nonoko, Anna, and Sumire come? It was 5 pm already," Mikan asked Hotaru.

"The-." Before Hotaru could answer her, the door was banged open and enter Nonoko, Anna, and Sumire.

They went to Hotaru and Mikan's direction.

"Sorry we're late," Nonoko and Anna said in unison.

Sumire then interrupted. "You two are to be blame. You take too long to prepare to come here. I already told you guys before."

"Sorry, Sumire," Nonoko said as she sweat dropped.

Hotaru sighed and said, " It's okay. Let's get this done soon."

Mikan was expecting Hotaru would shoot them too with her Baka Gun too but she didn't.

"Mou, Hotaru. Why am I the only one who's being shoot by your invention?" Mikan pouted.

Hotaru didn't look at her and just kept on walking. "Because you are an idiot."

Mikan then cry a river. Nonoko, Anna, and Sumire tried to calm her down but she just kept on saying "Hhhwaaaa..Hotaru doesn't love me anymore."

(Now, let's leave the girls alone while we head to see what the boys were doing)

"Natsume!" Ruka called out to his best friend.

Currently, Natsume was sitting under the Sakura tree reading his manga as usual. Ruka went to Natsume's place.

Seeing that Natsume didn't answer him, he continued with his words.

"Ano, Natsume. Do you have a minute?"

Natsume diverted his gaze from his manga to Ruka who was standing beside him.

"Hn?"

Ruka know what Natsume meant. He was asking what was the reason that Ruka asked him that question.

"Well, you see, I want you to accompany me to the barn and feed Piyo and the other animals."

Natsume raised one of his eyebrows.

"Ruka, you usually go to feed those animals of yours by yourself. Why bother on asking me to accompany you this time?"

Ruka was nervous this time. He knew that Natsume was not an easy person to be assured and believe in anything but at least he hoped that Natsume would believe him.

"I just want a company. You seem to have nothing to do, so.."

Natsume stood up and walked passed Ruka. Ruka turned to Natsume's direction.

"Natsume?"

Natsume stopped at his track and he turned to look at him, "Don't you want to feed your animals?"

Ruka smiled at him. "Yes!" and he walked with Natsume to the barn.

_**Natsume, you've started to change. Before you are not a very open person. You keep everything to yourself but since Mikan came, you've change little by little and you started to grow feelings for her. I hope our plan will work out just fine.**_

After they went to the barn, Ruka pulled Natsume with so much effort to Central Town. At first Natsume was really annoyed but soon he gave up and went with him.

"I though that you said we're just going to feed the animals. Why are we in Central Town anyway?" Natsume said with annoyance in his voice.

"Aww, come on, Natsume. Don't spoil the fun," Ruka tried to lighten up Natsume's mood.

"Can't you just go with that girfriend of yours?"

"I can't. Hotaru is busy now so I don't want to disturb her. Besides, I want to buy something for her."

"Somethimes, I don't get it with you two."

Ruka just chuckled and they continued to walk to a shop to buy something.

You know, Ruka was just making up and excuse. Actually, he just wanted to buy some times for the girls to prepare for Natsume's birthday party but since he had said that he wanted to buy something for Hotaru, he had no choice but to do so. It would make Natsume became suspicious when they went home without any gifts.

It was 7 pm already. Natsume and Ruka had gone home from Central Town but they didn't went to their dorm. They were heading to a room.

"Ruka, where are we going again?"

"You'll see, Natsume. Just follow me."

As they reached the room, Ruka opened the door. He let Natsume in first then and he followed after. Inside the room, it was dark. There was no single light.

"Ruka, where are we exactly?"

Suddenly the lights was turned on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NATSUME!"

Everyone shouted at the same time. Natsume was dumbstruck. He stood there calmly but inside he was in awe.

"Wha-?"

Mikan came towards Natsume and she stopped just inches in front of him.

Natsume looked at the beautiful goddess who was standing in front of him.

Mikan smiled at Natsume. "Happy birthday, Natsume."

Natsume looked at her and nodded saying thank you.

"Come one, let's cut you birthday cake."

Mikan pulled Natsume's hand and led him to a big cake in the middle of the grand room.

"Make a wish, kiddo," Tsubasa said from behind.

Natsume glared at the shadow freak. "Who would want to make a stupid wish?"

Koko punched his shoulder lightly. "It's no harm to make a wish right, Natsume?"

Everyone was trying to persuade him to make a wish.

He sighed. "Fine. But only this once."

He closed his eyes and made his wish.

_**I wish I can be with Mikan forever.**_

He opened his eyes and cut the cake. Everyone cheered. Then Ruka told Natsume to cut a piece of cake and give it to a person.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, of course. It wouldn't be fun if you don't."

Natsume cut a piece of cake and put it on a plate. He walked towards Mikan with the cake in his hand. He gave it to her.

"Here."

Mikan blushed but she accepted the cake. Everyone cheered more loudly again.

"T-thank you so much, Natsume."

And the party went on with Koko led the dance floor. Loud music was played and everyone started to dance with the rythem. Hotaru and Ruka was sitting on a couch. They were busy with their own business.

Mikan was standing there with Natsume. Out of the sudden, Mikan was being pulled by Natsume.

They went outside to their Sakura tree.

They just stood there and enjoying the view.

Mikan decided to break the silence. "Ano, Natsume." She tried to call for his attention.

Natsume turned to her. "Hn?"

Mikan handed her gift for him. "Here's your birthday present."

He took it from her hand. Without asking, he opened the gift. His eyes widened when he saw that Mikan gave him an Alice stone.

"Thank you, Polka."

She was mad that Natsume called her that but she let it pass since it was his birthday.

"Polka, come here," Natsume said to her. She was wondering what's happen but she still went to him.

"What is it, Natsume?"

Suddenly Natsume pulled out a small red box and it revealed a golden ring with red sapphire in the middle.

Natsume took the ring out and put it in Mikan's left ring finger.

"Natsume this-"

"Your mine, Polka. No one is going to have you except for me. With this ring, you're engaged to me. You belong to me now."

Mikan blushed at his words.

"N-Natsu.."

Before Mikan could finished her words, she cut off by a kiss from Natsume.

His kiss was sweet and passionate. Even though he and Natsume had kissed before, accidentally, but this was the best kiss she ever had.

After a few minutes, they broke their kiss.

"I love you, Mikan."

Mikan was surprised, of course. But she managed to smile. "I love you too, Natsume."

And since that day, it was official that Mikan and Natsume was engaged at the age of 12.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

xiao wenz: So, how is it? Is it good or bad? Tell me, okay. If you have any question or comments or critics, don't hesitate to tell me ^^ I'll be waiting and thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it XDD


End file.
